Take on the Beast
by Shadowgate
Summary: Lisa Simpson vs. Godzilla. For Gojirules!
1. Chapter 1

Take on the Beast

By Shadowgate

…...

Bart and Lisa were sitting and watching the 1998 movie Godzilla. Lisa said "you know Bart it just so happens the first Godzilla Movie came out in 1954."

Bart said "Lisa how do you know you weren't alive in 1954?"

Lisa replied "well Bart there's thing known as history and if you read up on it you can learn."

Bart said "dad Lisa is calling me stupid."

Homer barges in and says "put that movie on pause right now."

They pause the movie.

Homer states clearly "now if the two of you don't straighten up you will both be grounded. Is that clear?"

Bart replied "Homer your shoe is untied."

Homer looked down to see it was not untied then he yelled "DOH let me tell you something Bart it's not April Fools Day."

Bart started giggling.

"You little punk I've had it with your shenanigans and if you don't quiet down and watch that giant lizard move whatchamacallit then I will get very angry."

Lisa became annoyed "oh sometimes I wish Godzilla would come to this town and destroy it."

Homer said "yeah that's it Godzilla."

Marge comes down and says "what is all the ruckus?"

Bart said "Homer couldn't remember Godzilla's name."

Marge starts laughing and Homer snaps "Marge don't you laugh when the kids insult me."

Marge gave her infamous groan and Homer left the living room. Lisa decided to go up to her room and take a nap.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Take on the Beast

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Lisa was just annoyed as could be by her dad and brother. Oh how she wondered if her bratty brother would ever show maturity.

All of the sudden she heard a loud stomping.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Bart came into Lisa's room and said "hey I think dad is having a major heart attack."

Lisa said "Bart that's not funny."

Bart said "well I'm not laughing that's some loud pounding."

Lisa said "it's coming from outside."

Bart asked "well whatever it is I hope it stays out."

Lisa said "Bart it sounds like it's actually Godzilla."

Bart said "well good job Lisa you wished for Godzilla to come."

Lisa ran down the stairs and opened the door. There she saw the giant beast Godzilla himself.

Lisa saw flames come down.

People were running through the street.

Ralph said "Lisa if I don't survive the attack by Godzilla I want you to know I love you and you were meant to be mine."

Lisa replied back "Ralph think about survival and no we were not meant to be together."

Ralph asked for one last kiss and Lisa yelled "NO!"

Auto came running along and Godzilla kicked him.

"OH NO AUTO IS GOING SPIN-OH" Auto yelled as loud as he could and went flying in circles with his arms in the air.

Watching from the power plant Smithers and Mister Burns were amazed.

Well at least Smithers was but Mister Burns said "that damn beast has firepower and he could provide a source of power if he were to cooperate with humans."

Smithers responded "sir that giant beast doesn't appear to have any interest in cooperating with humans."

Mister Burns said "oh well I can relate to that."

Godzilla kicked Moe's Bar and half of it fell down.

Moe said "Barney half my bar is gone and you're too drunk to stand up and run away from Godzilla."

Barney mumbled and fell over.

Moe's phone rang and he answered it "Hi is this Moe at Moe's tavern?"

Moe answered "yes."

"my name is Bart Simpson and I'm the one who's been prank calling you all this time. I just thought you'd like to know that since it looks like we're all going to die."

Moe said "well Bart Simpson I'd like to say fuck you and I hope you die."

Moe hangs up the phone.

Lisa charges up to Godzilla and steps on his toe. Godzilla screams and then Lisa screamed "I may have wished for you to come here but I didn't mean it. Now get back into the ocean."

Godzilla kicked Lisa and she went flying and screaming.

All of the sudden Bart was yelling "LISA!"

Lisa woke up.

"Oh Bart I'm glad that nightmare is over. I had a dream that Godzilla came to Springfield and the only person who was happy about it was Mister Burns."

Bart replied "that sounds like Mister Burns."

Lisa also said "oh and Bart if Moe ever finds out you're prank calling him he'll say the f-word to you."

Bart replied "don't you dare tell him."

Lisa laughed and said "I won't."

THE END


End file.
